


After Seven

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Adorable, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kara had no idea why Reverend Amos Howell glowered at her.





	After Seven

I never created Superman TAS.

Kara had no idea why Reverend Amos Howell glowered at her when she suddenly remembered the farm tasks she never completed after a day of shopping in Metropolis.

THE END


End file.
